dragonplanetfandomcom-20200213-history
Quasin
'''Quasin (クエシン ,kueshin), previosly known as Aqua, is part of race of Morpheans, whose bodies compose from natural elements. After fusing with Namekian Lute, he took new name, "Quasin", so he would not forget for breaking his race's Taboo.' ' Appearance Quasin is over 2 meters tall. He has light blue skin, light green patches and golden eyes. Instead of antenna, he has 2 horns on his forehead, which causes him sometimes being mistaken to be Makyan. He is seen mostly wearing black version of Piccolo's clothing, but instead of cape he wears armor made from leather. He also has necklace made from 3 fangs, 2 silver and 1 golden fangs. His original form was composed from mostly water. Personality While he was still Aqua, Quasin was strict and loyal person, who would follow Traditions of his race without question. After death of his clans' leader in hands of Avaflux, he was forced to leave palace with survivor of Royal family, Snow (later known as Lily). After fusion, Quasin' still was strict to himself, thinking he had desecreated his race and would not be better than Avaflux, he changed his name to Quasin. After meeting Serene at Elfosia, Quasin finally managed get rid most of his quilt, and eventually married Serene. History Abilities & Powers It's unknown how strong Quasin was as Morphean, but as Namekian his power level has been measured to be 800.000.000 Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight': Like most users of ki, Quasin is capable of using his energy to grant him the ability to fly. *'Morphean Sense :' Quasin is able to sense Morpheans, who are usually undetectable by other races. *'Regeneration' : Thanks to Namekian part of her, Cili is able to regernate her wounds faster than most people. She is not however able to restore lost limbs. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Mystic_Attack Mystic Attack]:' Quasin is able to stretch his arms to either grab or hit his foes. *'Water Manipulation: Quasin still has his connection to his Morphan-powers, but they are not as strong as they were when he was "Pure". He can still manipulate water and turn it to Ice by will. *'[http://dragonplanet.wikia.com/wiki/Ki_Blast ''Ki Blast]: Quasin is able fire simple, yellow ki-blasts. *[http://dragonball.wikia.com/wiki/Full_Power_Energy_Wave '''Full-Power Energy Wave]: Quasin is able to fire powerful Energy Waves. *'Sacred Sword :' Quasin is able to focus his Ki to his right hand, creating long sword from blue energy. He developed this technique in sole purpose of defeating Avaflux. *'Final Avenger :' By focusing energy first in orb front of him, Quasin fires extremely powerful beam of energy. *'Afterimage': Technique where user moves so fast that they leave image behind them, often fooling opponent. Equipment Battle Armor ''': Quasin wears customized battle armor. '''Scouter : Quasin has vizor-like Scouter. Gallery Quasin3.png|Upper body of Quasin's battle armor. QuasinRevengerBlast.png|Quasin prepearing to fire Final Avenger QuasinSacredBlade.png|Quasin's Sacred Sword QuasinFace.png|Quasin's face with and without Scouter Trivia *Quasin's name comes from his old Morphean name, "Aqua" and "Sin", so he would not forget that he had to break his race's taboo. Category:MakutaDethos Category:Fusion Category:Namekians Category:Morpheans Category:Male Category:Main Characters Category:Time Patroller Category:Dragonball Infinity